1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device for conveniently entering passwords.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as portable computers and portable telephones, have passwords to prevent malicious use. The password includes alphanumerical characters and/or symbols, and should be correctly entered before the electronic device can be accessed. However, given the number of passwords one has to remember (E-mails, bank accounts, the Internet, laptops, computers, etc), it is too easy to forget the password for a particular function.